This invention relates to polymeric blends which exhibit low flammability, low smoke generation, and high impact strengths. The polymer blends are particularly suited for the construction of aircraft interior panels and parts which must exhibit low flammability and low smoke generation characteristics.
Various requirements have been recently placed on the flame resistance and smoke generation of materials used in the construction of panels and parts for the interiors of commercial aircraft. Many thermoplastics have been unable to meet these flammability and smoke generation requirements. Exemplary flammability requirements include those set forth in the 1986 amendments to Part 25--Airworthiness Standards--Transport Category Airplanes of Title 14, Code of Federal Regulations (See 51 Federal Register 26206, July 21, 1986 and 51 Federal Register 28322, Aug. 7, 1986.) The flammability standards are based on heat colorimetry tests developed at Ohio State University and are described in the above-cited amendments to 14 C.F.R. Part 25 and are incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polymeric blend having good flame resistance and low smoke generation.